eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlords
; Na-Vakhti |3e_type = Outsiders (Evil, Native)|3e_alignment = Any Evil|3e_size = Any size from Fine to Colossal|4e_source = Eberron Campaign Guide|3e_source = Eternal Evil The Lords of Dust|4e_alignment = Any Evil}}The Overlords 'are the most powerful of the fiends of Eberron. They ruled the world during the Age of Demons. History The Overlords are the first true children of Khyber, sprung from Khyber ten million years ago. These spirits, also called the rakshasa rajahs, ruled over the lesser fiends during the Age of Demons. However, the children of Siberys and Eberron, the dragons and the couatls, joined forces to rid the world of the Overlords and their fiends. The couatls gave their lives to trap the thirty Overlords deep beneath Khyber, where they still sit today. Their former minions, the rakshasas and other fiends, have formed the Lords of Dust and seek to free the Overlords from their prisons. , pg. 70. Notable Members There are about 30 Overlords trapped across the world of Eberron, but only some of them are known: # 'Bel Shalor, the Shadow in the Flame, is a fiend that almost escaped, but was stopped by Tira Miron and was trapped within the Silver Flame. Some say that he is still trapped within the flame in Flamekeep, while others think he is trapped within the petrified body of Melysse Miron. , pg. 28-31. # Dhavibashta is an overlord imprisoned beneath the ruins of Mel-Aqat, along with the spirit of the Couatl that bound it. Its rakshasa servant Shudra the Fleshrender attempted to escape and free its master by stealing the body of the wife of Janik Martell. It was thwarted by the efforts of his new lover, a priestess of the Silver Flame who was able to defeat the Fleshrender with silver torc gifted to her by the spirit of a couatl.''In the Claws of the Tiger, James Wyatt (2006). Wizards of the Coast. ISBN ''9780786940158. # Dral Khatuur, the Heart of Winter, 'is a female elemental force that, upon release, would cause a new ice age. She has no love for the other Overlords and has no representative on the Bleak Council. # 'Eldrantulku the Oathbreaker is the spirit of discord, turning allies into enemies. # The [[Horned Prince|'Horned Prince']]' '''or '''Horned King' who is worshipped by minotaurs. , pg. 130. , pg. 6. # Katashka the Gatekeeper is the overlord of life and death, and the creator of the first undead. Katashka's first servant was the demigod Kyuss. # The overlord now known as Levistus was imprisoned deep beneath the ice of the Frostfell. # [[Malathar, The Keeper of Secrets|'Malathar, The Keep of Secrets']], is a cat-like fiend that was imprisoned along with the Couatl that had bound it beneath Aundair. Its essence, along with the that of the Couatl and the power of the Storm Dragon, could be harnessed to create the Dragon Forge, a weapon capable of devastating the Eldeen Reaches and the eastern Demon Wastes. # Masvirik the Cold Sun is the Overlord with domain over the things that slither in the night. Masvirik is trapped deep within Haka'torvhak, where his servants Rhashaak and the Blackscale Lizardfolk and Poison Dusk Lizardfolk await his freedom. # Rak Tulkhesh, the Rage of War, is the embodiment of rage, war, and hatred. # Ran Iishiv the Unmaker is imprisoned in Korrandar, Adar in Sarlona. , pg. 12. , pg. 91. # The overlord Sakinnirot claimed ownership of the continent of Xen'drik, and is now trapped beneath Stormreach. # The [[Spinner of Shadows|'Spinner of Shadows']] is a female overlord that is imprisoned deep within Khyber, near Tarath Marad. For ages she has waited for just one moment of freedom so that she may once again spin her web of treachery. She was attended by Drow, Reavers and Hezrou. # Little is known about the Stalker in Darkness, but the rakshasa Zathasram is seeking to become his prakhutu. # Sul Khatesh, the Keeper of Secrets, is the master of arcane might and mystery. Unknown to most, Sul Khatesh is trapped beneath the Arcane Congress of Arcanix, whispering to them in their sleep. # An Overlord given the name Syrkarn is thought to be bound beneath the yuan-ti ruins of Sustrai Mor, Syrkarn in Sarlona. , pg. 16. , pg. 58. , pg. 85. , pg. 90. # Tiamat, the Daughter of Khyber, is the truest child of Khyber, and holds dominions over dragonkind. She is trapped within the Pit of Five Sorrows, where the Talons of Tiamat hope to free her. , pg. 9. # Tul Oreshka, the Truth in the Darkness, is the keeper of truths and of madness. # During the Age of Demons, the two-headed rakshasa rajah Yad-Raghesh brought the fight to Argonnessen. This overlord was defeated by the dragons, and entombed in the Vale of the Fallen Rajah, under the watchful eye of the Light of Siberys. , pg. 181. , pg. 50-52. # The Wild Heart is an Overlord associated with lycanthropes and savage beasts. It is unknown where he is bound, but his prakhutu is Drulkalatar Atesh, and he is implied to have been at least a partial cause of the events leading up to the Lycanthropic Purge. # An Unnamed Fiend is bound in the Krertok Peninsula, Tashana Tundra in Sarlona.Secrets of Sarlona. Keith Baker, Scott Fitzgerald Gray,Glenn McDonald, and Chris Sims (2007. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-4037-9. # An Unnamed Fiend is bound in Tempest’s Isle in the Lhazaar Principalities. References Category:Evil Organizations Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures with the Evil subtype Category:Creatures with the Native subtype Category:The Age of Demons Category:Overlords Category:Creatures from the Age of Demons Category:Mythology Category:Religious Idols Category:The Draconic Prophecy